


[Art|| first attempt at drawing David]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: what was my first shot at drawing David a few months back (not quite what I'd hoped for, but I think I've improved since then!)]
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	[Art|| first attempt at drawing David]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/188716662566) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
